Wake Up Loving You
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: Ok…I have been toying around with this idea and not really sure where it will go but…here it is so I am going to give it a shot here. It is an A/U Finnchel fic. Rachel and Puck are twins. Puck lives in LA with Finn and Rachel is in New York. What happens when a failed relationship forces her to move in with her brother and Finn? Rated T for language. Finn/Rachel
1. Don't Make Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all.

A/N: Ok…I have been toying around with this idea and not really sure where it will go but…here it is so I am going to give it a shot here. It is an A/U Finnchel fic. Rachel and Puck are twins. Puck lives in LA with Finn and Rachel is in New York. What happens when a failed relationship forces her to move in with her brother and Finn? Will the sparks from years past still be there or is it too late? Follow us in a journey filled with love, lust, and heartbreak.

**XXXX**

LA….

Rachel was sitting in the waiting area of LAX waiting for her brother to pick her up from the airport. She looked down at her watch and let out a sigh. She grabs her phone and calls her brother wondering where the hell he is. She told him that her plane would be landing at ten AM and it was now almost ten fifteen. She should've just taken a taxi she thought as she dialed his number.

"Hello?" Puck answers.

"Where the hell are you? I have been waiting her for close to thirty minutes." She says looking around the airport in hopes of finding her brother. She really hated airports the people in them always creeped her out in one way or another.

"We're pulling into the parking lot." he tells her.

"Well…hurry up I am already running late." she says in a huff…then it hits her. "What do you mean by we?" She asked.

"Hudson's with me that is why we were late." Rachel's heart skips a beat when she hears his name. It had been two years since she had seen him and for some reason she was really nervous about seeing him. She wasn't even sure if he remembered their past. As far as Finn was concerned she was Puck's twin sister and nothing more.

"Finn…is with you?" Rachel asked as she felt the panic rise in her. Considering the last time they had talked it really wasn't all that pleasant. The whole reason she moved to New York was of him.

"Yeah…he practically begged me to take him." Rachel can hear Finn's protests on the other end. Rachel lets out a small laugh. She was a bit shocked that Finn wanted to see her considering how he had left things between them.

"What ever just hurry up you know I hate waiting." she says in frustration.

"Keep your panties on we are walking in now." Puck tells her.

Rachel hangs up her phone and grabs her compact out of her bag. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone after all it was only Finn and Puck.

She put the compact back in her bag, giving the crowd another scan hoping to see Puck or Finn after no luck she picked up her phone to check her emails. She noticed three missed calls…five text messages…and three voicemails. One text was from Santana telling her to make sure to call when she landed. And well…the others were from Jesse ranging from I'm sorry to when are you coming home. Did he not realized she was never coming back no matter what he said there was no way she'd go back. Rachel sent Santana a quick text letting her know that she landed safely and she would call when she got to Puck's. Rachel tossed her phone back in her bag and continued to look around in hopes that Puck and Finn were somewhere in sight.

"Finally." she says under her breath as she see's her brother walking up she grabs her back and walks towards Puck. "Where the hell have you been?" She says in frustration.

"Well…nice to see you too little sis." Puck says picking her up and giving her a bear hug.

"Only by like what…three minutes? Now could you please put me down? My stomach is already upset from the plane ride from hell." Puck places her back on the ground and as she fixes her dress.

"So…still older." Puck sticks his tongue out at Rachel. She just rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey…Rach…" She hadn't heard that nickname in a long time and for some reason it made her heart melt. And…she was instantly brought back to that shy naïve little girl she once was.

"Finn! Oh my god! How have you been?" She asked practically leaping into his arms. She decided to leave the past where it should be. If he was willing to be civil then so was she.

"Good." He said trying to catch his breath. He really wasn't sure if was because he just got the wind knocked out of him or the fact that…she was sexy as hell. Not that she wasn't always sexy there was just something different about her now. _'I'm bringing sexy back….' _Finn and Puck both look at Rachel and start laughing.

"What do you want?" she spats at the person on the other line. Finn looks over at Puck confused.

"Jesse." Puck says as his sister starts walking over towards the baggage claim.

"Who's Jesse?" Finn asked

"Some dude she shacked up with in New York." Puck says as he follows Rachel.

"So…she has a boyfriend?" Finn asked as Puck just gave him a look.

"You know I have no idea what is going on one minute they are fine a dandy and the next well…here we are." Puck tries to explain but…he never understood why she was with that douche bag anyway. When they get to the baggage claim they can overhear Rachel yelling at Jesse.

"For fuck sake's Jesse you're married!" Rachel yells into the phone not realizing that Puck and Finn are standing behind her. "You think you could've told me before you moved in!" Puck let's out a chuckle which causes Rachel to jump. "Look…I have to go." Rachel hangs up the phone before Jesse answers.

"So….how is Mr. Big?" Puck teases Rachel. While Finn gives him a dumbfounded look.

"Shut it Noah." She says shoving her bag at him ever since she had moved to New York he thought it would be funny to start making all theses Sex and The City references. While at first she thought they were funny now they just pissed her off and he knew it.

"Jesus Rachel I was just kidding." he says holding his hands up in the air as he reaches for the bag.

"I don't get it." Finn says turning to Rachel and then to Puck.

"Dude you've never seen Sex and The City?" Puck asked and Finn just shakes his head.

"Isn't that some like chick show?" Finn asked still confused. "Here let me help you with that?" Finn says grabbing one of Rachel's bags.

"Thanks. At least someone is still a gentleman." Rachel says giving Puck a dirty look. When Rachel brushes Finn's hand she felt that familiar surge of electricity that she had spent so long trying to forget.

"Sorry." he says giving her his famous crooked smile. As she shakes off the strange feeling he just got.

"No big deal." She smiles as they walk out to Puck's car.

**XXXX**

The car ride back to Finn and Puck's house went amazingly well. Puck had decided to drop the while Jesse thing. Which was a relief to her the last thing she wanted to do was explain Jesse to Puck and Finn.

"Ok…we're here." Puck says as he puts the car in park.

"Give me your keys." Rachel says. The only thing she wanted to do was go up to her room and crash it had been a long and exhausting twenty four hours and she just wanted to forget it.

"Here let me help." Finn says offering to help Rachel with her bags.

"I think I can handle it." She tells him as she grabs her bag trying to avoid that feeling she has had ever since the airport. "See." She tells him.

**XXXX**

When they walk into Puck's place Rachel is instantly overwhelmed by the size. It was huge she couldn't believe that this was her brother's place.

"This place is huge." She says in awe.

"Yeah…it's alright." Puck shrugs his shoulders. "Ok…so Rachel your room is upstairs next to Finn's" Puck continues to tell her about the house she is so caught up in what the house has that she barely noticed Puck tell her that she was basically sharing a room with Finn.

"What…you live here too?" Rachel asked finally catching what Puck said. This was not going to be good it was one thing to have these feelings towards him come creeping up and him having his own place. But…now he's living here this was going to be a very long month she thought.

"Yeah…I just moved in like a month ago." He tells her while trying to figure out why she acted so surprised surely Puck had told her.

"You…know if you weren't spending all your time with Mr. Big and maybe called your brother every once and a while you would've known that." There he goes again with the Mr. Big thing. Ok….Finn was definitely going to have to watch that sex show to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"Ok…well I am going to go unpack and take a shower." She tells them dismissing the whole Finn living there topic. Finn watches Rachel walk up the stairs still trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

**XXXX**

"Want one?" He offers as he opens the fridge to grab a beer.

"Yeah…sure." Finn says as Puck tosses a beer to Finn.

"So…what is the deal with your sister I thought everything was great in New York?" Finn asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"You know I am not really sure one minute she was doing great and the next I get a phone call in the middle of the night telling me that she was coming to LA." He tells Finn as he takes a seat at the bar.

"You think it has something to do with that Mr. Big guy?" Finn asked not really remembering what his name was.

"It has everything to do with that douche. You know my sis she's a tough chick and can handle anything thrown her way but…for her to just up and leave New York just like that just doesn't make sense." Finn clenches his fists to keep from punching something. He wasn't even sure why but for some strange reason all he wanted to do was kick this douche ball's ass. He knew how much New York meant to her. It had been the only thing she had talked about since they were little kids.

"If he hurt her in anyway I will kill him." Finn says under his breath as he tries his hardest not to catch the first plane to New York to kick his ass.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Puck says catching what Finn said.

"Who? Rachel? No." Finn nearly chokes on his beer after hearing Puck's comment.

"Seriously?" Puck gives him a strange look. Puck never really understood why Finn didn't just go to New York with her. Finn told him it was for the best but…if one was to be honest everyone knew it wasn't. "Come on I saw the looks today." He says walking over to the fridge.

"What look?" He asks.

"That I want to jump your bones look. You know for two people who are fairly smart you both are equally daft." Puck places another beer on the counter. Finn gives him a nod.

"Trust me there is no way I am going to jump your sister's bones as you so kindly put it." Finn tries to deny the fact that he was indeed checking Rachel out.

"Dude it is so obvious you are still in love with her. This is your shot dude to make things right." Puck tells him.

"You…know I think I am going to go upstairs and work on some stuff." He tells him not wanting to have this conversation with Puck. While Puck may have been right he still wasn't ready to talk about what happened.

**XXXX**

When Rachel walked into her room it she couldn't believe her eyes it was almost twice the size of her apartment in New York. She placed her bags on the bed and walked over to piano that was sitting in the corner by the window that over looked the ocean. She closes her eyes and runs her fingers along the keys her mind is brought back to a time when things were so simple and innocent. She is instantly broken from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone she looked down and instantly knew who it was which resulted in her throwing her phone at the wall she didn't care if she had just destroyed her phone she would deal with that later. She had no intention of ever talking to him again all she wanted to do was rid herself of him and the past. She grabbed a few things from her bag and decided to take a shower. She turned on the water and undressed and walked in letting the warmth of the water take away everything that had happened. She noticed that there was one of those shower radio thingy's hanging up. So…she decided to turn in it hoping the music would relax her. _'Ok…that was 'don't stop believing' by Journey. We've been getting a lot of calls for this next one. Remember we will be playing Journey all day today so keep those requests coming.' _Rachel's eyes flew open when she recognized the song that was on the radio. She began to softly sing along with the radio.

_Highway run into the midnight sun Wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind _

Rachel closed her eyes bringing back memories of when they were in high school and they sang this song at regional's it was the first time that she had really discovered her feelings for Finn. It was also the night that changed everything.

_She couldn't believe it they had worked so hard to get where they were and it was all for nothing Glee Club was over which meant in some strange sense her life was over. With out Glee she was just Rachel the crazy girl with the unrealistic dream. Finn had decided to have a party for everyone in Glee Club just one last get together before everyone parted ways. She was sitting in the corner nursing a wine cooler she never really drank before but…something about tonight made her want to drink. _

"_Hey." Finn said standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. _

"_Hey." she said holding up her half empty wine cooler. _

"_Mind if I join you?" He asked taking a seat next to her. _

"_Wouldn't that like ruin your reputation?" She says bitterly she wasn't sure why she even said it. _

"_Rach….you know I don't care about all that stuff." He tells her giving her a crooked smile. _

"_Sure could've fooled me." She says under her breath. "I think I am going to get a drink." she says getting up knowing that if she stayed there any longer she was going to do something she regretted. Finn just looks at her trying to figure out what is going on with her. _

_Rachel is in the kitchen trying to decide if she should make herself a mixed drink or just stick to the wine coolers she had been sipping on. _

"_I'd go for whiskey if I was you." Santana says as she grabs the whiskey from the fridge and grabs two glasses from the cupboard and makes them both a whiskey sour. "Try it I promise it is just what you need." Santana hands her the drink. _

"_I think I will pass." She tells her not wanting to get too drunk._

"_Oh…come on hobbit loosen up a bit. Have some fun I know you know how to have fun." Santana says convincing her to take the drink. _

"_Of course I know how to have fun. I would just like to remember it that is all." She says as she looks over at Finn who is talking to Quinn and she knows she shouldn't be jealous but she is. _

"_Just say something to him." Santana says noticing the look in Rachel's eyes. _

"_It won't change a thing." Rachel tells her. _

"_Bullshit…I saw the way he was looking at you during faithfully. He's totally into you." Rachel gives her a look like she has three heads. _

"_San…I can guarantee you that he sees me as nothing more than Puck's sister." Rachel saw the look in his eyes but she knew it was just acting. _

"_Oh…my god I swear you two are the blindest people I know! Everyone knows that you both are into each other but for some damned reason unknown to anyone you both are too damned scared. Stop being so scared and just tell him. So what if it all goes to hell at least you know you gave it a shot." Santana says in frustration. "Let me ask you something would you rather spend the rest of your life wondering what if? Or would you rather take the chance and fail?" She tried her best to give her some sort of advice. _

"_Fine…but I swear if this all blows up in my face it's all your fault." Rachel says knowing that Santana was right she had to at least try. _

"_That's my girl." Santana says proudly. "Here you might want to take this." She hands her the drink she had made as she sees Finn walking towards them. "Well…here's your chance." She says giving her an evil grin. _

"_Hey." Finn says not taking his eyes off Rachel. _

"_Hey again." She says taking a sip of her drink while Santana grins at her. _

"_Great party Finnocence." Santana says to him. He really hated the nickname that she had given him._

"_Santana." He says coolly as he grabs a beer out of the fridge and opens it. "Hey…Rach you think we could like talk?" He asked what she had said to him earlier had really been bugging him. _

"_Sure." Rachel nods as he takes her hand in his and it sent a surge of electricity through out her body. It amazed her how this one touch sent so much through her. She could see the smirk forming on Santana's face and Rachel just gives her a look as Finn and Rachel walk off. _

_**XXXX**_

_Finn is leaning against the railing of the porch watching Rachel look out into the night sky wondering what is going through her mind. Things felt a bit weird between them ever since regional's it was like something had shifted in their relationship and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. _

_All he knew was he had these feelings for her that he knew he could never act on and it sucked. What bothered him even more was what she said earlier to him was that really what she thought of him. _

"_So…you were really great at regionals " Rachel says turning to him and breaking the silence. _

"_Yea….you were too." He tells her moving closer as the distance was killing him. It was weird because lately he kept feeling drawn to her more and more. _

"_Thanks. I really wish we would've won though." She tells him trying to avoid his eyes._

"_I know." He places a reassuring arm around her. He knew what winning meant to her. Rachel closes her eyes and takes in his scent and leans closer to him. Was it weird that this felt so right to both of them? "Can I ask you something?" Finn says remembering why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. _

"_Sure." she says giving him a nod. _

"_What did you mean earlier?" He asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked trying to figure out what he was talking about. _

"_That thing you said about my reputation." he tells her as she moves away from him. _

"_Nothing just forget I said anything." she said trying to get up when Finn stops her. _

"_Rach…please talk to me. Ever since the ride home from regionals you have been acting different. Was it something I said or what please just tell me?" He tells her trying to figure things out with her. _

"_No…nothing you said or did. It's…just…I…can't do this." She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt but…what if he didn't feel the same? Then they would be faced with this awkwardness between them and she didn't want that._

"_Just say it Rach….I can handle it. I just want to know what is going on with you for a minute there I thought that maybe…" Finn decided to stop there not wanting to say anything else. _

"_Maybe…what Finn?" It was her turn to be confused. _

"_I don't know…I kind of got the feeling that you liked me or something." Rachel is silent she couldn't believe what he had said. Rachel takes a deep breath and downs the rest of her drink letting the burning liquid give her the courage to tell him the truth. _

"_Finn…" was what she was able to get out before his lips were on hers. Any and all thoughts that were in her head were now gone. She felt him pull her closer and she instantly relaxed under his touch. "What was that?" she asked trying to catch her breath. _

"_A kiss." He simply tells her as he gives her a crooked smile. _

"_I know what it was. But…why did you kiss me?" She asked not that she minded but…it still took her off guard she had so many questions running through her head. _

"_I…don't know." He tells her hoping that kissing her didn't screw everything up. _

"_Finn….you have to know something." She tells him as she looks at him. "I mean…is this…like some new recent development?" She asked trying to figure this whole thing out. _

"_Recent no…me wanting to kiss you has always been in the back of my mind. Kind of like the secret service….threat of nuclear war. It's something that you kind of just get used to." Finn tries to explain but given by the look on her face she is just as confused as ever. _

"_And….that doesn't freak you out at all." She asked as she moves closer to him. _

"_Yes and no." Of course it freaked the hell out of him that he had these feelings towards her but…on the other hand it was a feeling that felt so right to him. _

"_Which one Finn?" she asked with concern in her eyes. _

"_Well…yes." He quickly says. _

"_Explain?" she says giving him her ever so cute doe eyed look. _

"_I don't know if I can" He tells her as he leans against the railing. _

"_Try." she says to him. _

"_Well…it would be safe to say that I have been feeling not so friendly towards you lately." God why couldn't he just come out and say what he really felt. _

"_You've been feeling more than friendly." she should be happy about this right? But…she wasn't now that she knew it freaked her out more than ever. _

"_Yes." was really the only word he could form. He really wasn't good at these things at all. "See the thing is Rach…for as long as I can remember you have been that one person that no matter how bad things got you were there. I guess what I am saying is that I want to give us a shot like a real shot." He tries his best to explain. _

"_Finn…what about Puck? I mean…you're his best friend and all." She wanted so bad to run into his arms and tell him they could do this. But…the reality of it was until Puck could come to terms to the fact that she was no longer a little girl there would never be an 'us' when it came to them. _

"_So…what? He will either get over it or not. The only thing I want to do is walk into that school Monday morning with you by my side not as just my friend but…as my girl." He says leaning in to kiss her. _

"_You know there are a million reasons why we shouldn't be together." she says in between kisses. _

"_And there are a million reasons why." He tells her as he continues to kiss her. _

**XXXX**

Rachel was brought back from her thoughts as the water had now turned cold. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her robe trying to warm herself up.

**XXXX**

Finn was sitting on his bed pen in hand staring at the blank piece of paper in front of him for the better half of twenty minutes. He was supposed to be working on some new songs for the band and he never had any trouble coming up with new stuff. But…for some reason his mind was drawing a complete blank and quite frankly it was driving him insane. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he tossed the notebook to the side of the bed realizing that he wasn't going to come up with anything good right now. He got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt hoping that a nice warm shower would help him out. When he opened the door he froze there she was standing in nothing but her robe brushing her hair in the mirror. It took everything he had not walk over there and pull her into his arms.

"Sorry. I…I…didn't realize you were in here." Finn says trying not to stare at her.

"Finn…you scared the crap out of me." She says nearly jumping out of her skin.

"I guess I should've knocked." He tells her as he leans against the door frame giving her that crooked smile of his. She can feel his eyes on her and she pulls her robe tighter.

"It's ok let me just grab my stuff and I will finish up in my room." She says as she gathers her things and quickly leaves the bathroom. Finn lets out a laugh it still amazed him how after all these years he still had that affect on her. Maybe Puck was right…maybe it was time for him to finally man up and go after her like he should have. Finn turned on the shower and stepped in letting the warm water wash away thoughts of years past. There was a reason she was back in his life and there was no way in hell he was going to let her slip away again.

**XXXX**

Rachel walked back into her room and continued to get dressed when she heard the phone by the nightstand ring. She walked over and decided to answer it after all she did live here now. "Hello?" Was all she got out when she heard a slew of profanities all in Spanish Rachel let out a laugh.

"San…look I know I was suppose to call you back but Jesse called and well I kind of smashed my phone." Rachel tries to explain in between Santana's rants.

"Sorry…you were supposed to call me when you landed and well…I panicked when your cell went straight to voicemail." Santana tries her best to apologize for being a bitch. "So…what did asshat want?" She asked referring to Jesse.

"Wouldn't know I chucked my phone before he had a chance to speak." She says as she tries to finish brushing her hair. "Crap." she says under her breath realizing that she left her brush in the bathroom. The one that Finn is currently taking a shower in.

"You ok there?" Santana asked wondering why Rachel was acting weird.

"Huh?" Rachel says staring at the closed door wondering if she should go in or not after all it wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before. "I'm fine just forgot my hairbrush in the bathroom." She said shaking her thoughts away.

"Ok…anyway so what are you going to do?" Santana asked changing the subject.

"Firstly I am going to find a job and a place of my own." Rachel explains as she contemplates retrieving her hairbrush.

"I thought Puck said you could stay as long as you wanted?" She asked

"I know what he said I just think the sooner I get settled on my own the better." The whole reason she moved to LA was for a fresh start.

"I thought the whole plan was to like find yourself or something?" She knew that was what Rachel had told her but…she knew there was something more to it than what she led on.

"And…I can do that while looking for a job and a place to stay." Rachel explains as sees Finn walk out the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She watches the beads of water fall along his finely chiseled body.

"Uh….you like left this in the bathroom. Thought you might need it." He tells her as he holds the hairbrush up.

"Uh…thanks." She tells him as she takes the brush from him.

"Ok….who the hell are you talking to? I know it's not Puck." Shit she forgot she was on the phone with Santana. It wasn't like anything was going on between them he was her brother's room mate after all. She just didn't feel like answering her questions.

"Sorry I was watching a movie when you called." Rachel lies as Finn raises an eyebrow at her. Wondering who she was talking to and why did she just lie to them

"I call bullshit hobbit." Santana says and then it hits her. "I know that voice….Rachel Berry are you shacking up with Finn Hudson. You dirty girl you." She teases.

"No I am not shacking up with Finn or anyone else for that matter." Rachel says as she gives Finn a look and mouths Santana he just nods and goes back to the bathroom.

"Ok…you may not be shacking up with him now but…you will soon. After all it is fate." Santana tells her.

"San….whether it is fate or not there will be no shacking up." Rachel tells her pointedly.

"All I am saying is talk to him. You have been given an opportunity to fix the past don't let it slip away." She tells her.

"I know but…what if it's not worth fixing? Then what?" Rachel asked.

"Would you rather live life with a bunch of what ifs or, would you rather know you tried and failed?" Santana was right if Rachel was going to move on and be happy she had to fix things with Finn.

"Ok…I will try and talk to him I am not making any promises ok." She says knowing that she was right.

"Good…" She says hanging up the phone.

Rachel tosses her phone on the bed and finishes getting dressed.

XXXX

As Rachel heads downstairs to find something to eat she stops dead in her tracks when she hears a familiar voice coming from the room across from her. She leans her head against the door and closes her eyes letting his voice take her back in time.

_**Girl when I look at you**  
**You look through me**  
**Like I'm not even there**  
**I try not to give up, to be strong but**  
**I'm afraid to say I'm scared**  
**I can't find the place**  
**Your heart is hiding**  
**I'm no quitter but I'm tired of fighting**  
_

_Finn and I were sitting in his car I had no idea of what was going on all I knew was that we were getting married and we were going to be together and nothing was going to get in the way. _

"_What are we doing here?" I ask him as we pull into the train station._

"_You are going to get on that train and you're going to go to New York and you're going to be a star without me. That's how much I love you. You know what we are going to do? Surrender. I know how hard that is for you because of how hard you hold on to stuff. But we're just going to sit here and we're going to let go and let the universe do it's thing, and if we're meant to be together, then we're going to be together. Whether it's in a little shoebox apartment in New York or on the other side of the world. Will you do that for me? _

_Will you surrender?" _

"_I love you so much." _

"_I love you."_

_**Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me  
**_

Rachel leaned in closer with each word the tears she had held onto for so long came falling down. He was the one that left her not the other way around. The only reason she even left for New York was because he had pushed her. No matter what she said or did he just pushed her further and further away.

_**What if when I'm long gone  
It dawns on you  
You just might want me back  
Let me make myself clear  
If I leave here  
It's done; I'm gone, that's that  
You carry my love around  
Like it's a heavy burden  
Well I'm about to take it back  
Are you sure it's worth it  
**_

Rachel let her thoughts wander thinking about the last time that they had talked well…it really wasn't talking but…it was the moment she realized that if they didn't do something there wasn't going to be anything left.

_Rachel had been driving all around town trying to find Finn. She was pissed as hell that he just up and left with out saying a word. _

_She should've known that he would be in the auditorium. _

"_Wow. What am I going to do with my life? I don't have my girl. I don't have a job. I don't have a place in this world."_

_"You have you, and that's better than anyone else on the planet as far as I'm concerned.'_

"_Who am I? I barely even graduated high school and my life has absolutely no direction."_

_"Don't you get it? No matter how rich, or famous, or successful I become, when it comes to you, I'm always going to be that moon-eyed girl who freaked you out at a first glee rehearsal. You are the first boy who made me feel loved, and sexy, and visible. You are my first love. And I want more than anything for you to be my last. But I can't do this anymore. At least not now. We're done."_

"_I was trying to give you your freedom."_

_"I don't need you to give me my freedom. I am a grown woman. I don't need you to hide from me to keep me from doing what is right for me."_

"_I just needed time to think."_

_"You had four months. I hated you for what you did to me at that train station."_

_"I was trying to help you."_

"_I hated you. And then when I got to New York, I thought how much you love me. And how hard that must have been for you. And I thought this...this is what a man looks like. This is how a man loves. But you, not telling me where you were for four months, and sneaking out before sunrise in the middle of the night without saying goodbye, that is not being a man, Finn._

_[To Finn] This place is kind of like our Jerusalem. All roads seem to just lead us back here._

_This is where you proposed to me. When you did, you reminded me it's where we had our first date. It's also where we first met. Do you remember that?"  
_

"_Yeah, glee rehearsal. You, uh, you really freaked me out."_

He was the one to walk away but…she was the one to end it without a thought. Rachel opened the door slowly as not to disturb him. She stood there in the doorway and watched him sing the song. She could see the hurt he tried so hard to hide.

_**Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me  
Don't make me  
**_

She wanted so badly to tell him everything that was in her heart but…her mind wouldn't let her. She wanted more than anything to run into his arms and start over but…she knew they had to fix the past before they could plan a future.

_**(Don't make me)**_

**_Baby I'm begging please_**  
**_And I'm down here on my knees_**  
**_I don't want to have to set you free_**  
**_Don't make me_**

**_Baby I love you_**  
**_Don't want to lose you_**  
**_Don't make me let you go_**

**_Don't make me_**  
**_Stop loving you_**

**_(Don't make me)_**

**_Stop needing you_**

She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath as he finished out the song. "Hey." She said her voice barely a whisper. Finn looked up from his guitar and smiled.

"Hey."

"Can we like talk?" She said moving closer to him not taking her eyes off him. Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Sure." He says setting his guitar down and walking towards her. He could tell by her voice that she had been crying. "Rach….is everything ok?" She shakes her head and collapses in his arms letting out everything that she had been holding in. "Shh…" he whispers in her ear as he pulls her closer.

"I'm sorry." She says breaking their embrace and wiping the tears from her face as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be." he says taking a seat next to her. "This Jesse guy meant a lot to you didn't he?" he says as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Rachel closes her eyes taking in the feel of his touch as she shakes her head.

"No…Jesse didn't mean anything to me." she simply states.

"Then why are you crying." he asked confused he thought for sure this was Jesse's doing.

"I felt it." She says as Finn gets even more confused.

"Felt what?" He asked not prepared for the answer she gave him.

"When you brushed my hand at the airport I…felt it." She tells him looking him in the eye.

"And…what was it that you felt?" He says trying not to get his hopes up.

"Magic." Ok…so that was really cheesy but…it was the first word that came to mind.

"And…how did it make you feel?" he asked as he couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words.

"Alive…safe…like…everything was going to be ok." Rachel pauses for a minute as she looks up at Finn. " I should've never walked away. I was just so pissed that you leave me at that train station and after four months of not a word from you. You just waltz back in my life a life that I had finally began to accept. Just when I think that we might have been getting back on track you disappear in the middle of the night with out even a good bye." She tries to explain.

"Rachel…I was an ass and I let my pride get in the way there is no excuse for what I did you had every right to walk away. I was just too stupid to realize what we had and when I did it was too late. Ever since you walked away I was in a daze I kept telling everyone that I was over you and I had moved on. But…the truth is I never got over you. I mean….how could I just look at you." Finn brings his hand to her face and gently strokes her cheek Rachel closes her eyes as she can feel him move closer. She can feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and it sends chills down her body. She wants so badly to kiss him and tell him how much she missed him and how much she still loves him. Rachel pulls away as reality hits her.

"No…Finn…we can't do this." She shakes her head as she looks at Finn and she can see the hurt on his face.

"I know." Finn says as his voice falters.

"Finn…it's the history. If we do this I want us to do this right." She tries her best to explain.

"Ok…you want a clean slate. You've got it." He says trying to understand what she is saying.

"No…no…I don't want a clean slate as you put it. More like I don't want our prior offenses being held against us." She can see his expression change.

"Ok…so why don't we try being friends and see what happens from there?" Finn offers.

"I'd like that." Rachel gives him a small smile as she feels her stomach rumble.

"You hungry?" He asked noticing the sound her stomach made. Rachel gives a small nod. "How about we get out of her and get something to eat and I can show you around LA?" Finn tells her.

"I'd like that." she smiles.

"Friends?" he says getting up and extending his hand out.

"Friends." she tells him placing her hand in hers.

Ok…so there you have it sorry that this is so long but once I started writing I couldn't stop. I hope you like it. Leave a review if you'd like thank you for reading.


	2. Rewind

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all.

A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews you guys keep me going. I love that you guys are liking this so far.

Ok….few things here this fic will focus heavily on Finnchel's friendship. I am planning on bringing a few others into the mix. My question to you is who would you like to see in this fic.

Last thing….I will be updating M-F possibly with two updates on Friday not sure…depends on how my work schedule pans out.

Well….I know you did not come her to listen to my ramblings so…without further wait I give you chapter 2.

_Rewind….._

Finn and Rachel had spent most of the day taking in the sights of LA. He had taken her to Chinatown for lunch. They had visited the Hollywood walk of fame. This was the highlight of her day not because it was the walk of fame but, she got to see her idol's star. Finn's heart melted at the way she took everything in. They had decided to walk down to the Santa Monica pier since; Rachel had told him she had never been to the ocean. They were currently sitting on one of the benches at the pier drinking their smoothies. "So what do you think?" Finn asked watching Rachel take in the sight before her.

"This is amazing Finn! Everything is beautiful here. Unlike New York the only thing you see is tall buildings and the occasional bum peeing on Broadway." she explains as Finn just looks at her in awe. "Finn…you have to try this. It's like the nectar of the gods." she tells him handing him the drink. She giggles when he gets whipped cream on his nose she couldn't help how cute he looked.

"What?" He says giving her that heart dropping smile of his.

"Finn you're a mess." She says pulling a mirror out of her purse showing him the whipped cream on his nose.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he says with a mischievous grin as he dips his finger in his smoothie grabbing some of the whipped cream.

"Finn…don't you dare." She says knowing what he is about to do. Her protests go unheard as he wipes the whipped cream on her face.

"Oh…you are so going down." She says grabbing the cup and threatening to dump the contents on his head.

"I would think very carefully about what you are about to do. Because see….I can easily pick you up and toss you into the ocean. You can swim right?" He says grabbing her by her wrists. She gives him a look as she looks back at the smoothie.

"You wouldn't." she gives him a daring look. She knew she was playing with fire here but…she was really enjoying the fact that they were acting like the old Finn and Rachel you know, before all that romance stuff got in the way.

"You're right I wouldn't but…I would do this." He takes the cup from her and downs the rest of her smoothie. "You're right that was a good smoothie." he says giving her a cheesy grin.

"Hudson….you so owe me a smoothie now." She glares at him.

"Well…you have to catch me first." He says giving her a devilish grin and a quick kiss on the cheek before running out into the water. She stands there for a minute touching the spot where his lips had touched. She had almost forgotten she was mad at him until she saw him out in the water. "Oh…it is so on." She mumbles under her breath as she chases after him. They had spent the rest of the afternoon just messing around at the pier.

**XXXX**

Finn and Rachel were standing on the porch. "Thank you for a lovely time Finn." Rachel said coyly.

"We should do it again." he says trying not to let his eyes wonder down her body.

"Yes but…next time I think I should bring a change of clothes." She says looking down at his shirt that she was wearing.

"Why…my clothes look way better on you than me." He says resisting the urge to pull her close to him. Rachel laughs and lets out a small shiver. "Come on let's get you inside before you freeze to death." Finn says trying not to laugh at how cute she looks right now.

**XXXX**

"Well…that didn't take long." Puck says from the couch.

"What?" Rachel shrugs her shoulders not catching Puck's meaning.

"Dude…really?" Finn gives Puck a look.

"Oh…my god nothing happened." Rachel says embarrassed her brother would even think that. But…this was Puck after all. "Finn and I are just friends not….that it's any of your business." she says in a huff as she heads upstairs.

"Sure I always come home wearing my friends' clothes." He yells up the stairs and she just flips him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What? I was just giving her a hard time not my fault she gets all hormonal on me." Puck just shrugs his shoulders and walks over to where Finn is standing. "So…what is the deal with you and my sister?" Puck asked taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Nothing…like I said before we are just friends nothing more and nothing less." While he would love it more than anything to have more than friendship with Rachel he knew that she was right and they needed to start as friends and go from there.

"Ya…so were Carrie and Aiden." Puck says making another Sex and the City reference.

"Who?" Finn asked confused.

"Never mind." Puck shakes his head and sits back on the couch and continues to watch TV.

"Ok…then you know I think I am going to head upstairs and get changed." Finn said hoping that she would be out of the shower by now.

**XXXX**

Finn walked up to his room to grab some clothes. He could still hear the shower running so he decided to work on another song for the label. It was weird now that she was back in his life the songs just kept coming. It was like she was his moose or something. He grabbed his pen and notepad and decided to write some lyrics figuring he could work on the music later.

Finn could feel his phone vibrate under him. He looked at the screen and saw it was Sam. "Hey Sam what's up?" He asked wondering why Sam was calling this late.

"Finn…I don't know what you did but…the label loved it!" Sam was Finn's best friend and the band's manager.

"What?" He asked making sure he had heard right.

"They loved it and they want us to go in and they want to offer you guys a deal complete with a tour and everything." this was the best news he had gotten.

"Really? When?" Finn asked he couldn't believe it they finally had gotten a deal.

"Well…how does tomorrow sound. They want us to come in tomorrow and record a few songs. As far as the tour not sure on the details yet. I know that it is a ten city tour and if things go right you guys leave as early as this week." Sam explains to Finn.

"This week?" Finn asked realizing that this meant he was going to have to be apart from Rachel.

"Yea…so you think you got a few more songs in you?" Sam asked.

"I think I can come up with a few." He says looking at the door.

"Great….listen I have to get a hold of the others. So be at the studio tomorrow morning at eight am." Sam says not giving Finn a chance to respond. Finn tosses his phone on the bed and runs his hands through his hair. This sucked up one end on down the other. Just when they were starting to get their friendship he gets the best news ever. Finally after years of trying to get in the business they were getting their shot. Finn let out a sigh and continued to work on some songs. "The shower is free if you want to take one." she tells him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." He says giving her a quick glance.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked noticing that he was being short with her.

"Yea…I'm…you know what no…no…everything is not ok." He tosses the notebook on the bed.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked taking a seat next to her.

"Sam called…that's our manager and well the label liked the songs I wrote and they want us to start recording tomorrow." Finn explains.

"Finn…that's great!" She says remembering him telling her about the band and how hard they had been trying to get a record deal.

"Yea…it is." he says not sounding happy.

"Ok…there's something more I can tell so what is it. Finn you know you can tell me anything." She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The thing is that with this deal comes a ten day tour." Finn says searching her eyes for some kind of sign.

"What is so bad about that?" she says not understanding why Finn was upset about this. His dream has basically come true and he's moping around. If it was here she would be out celebrating.

"That's ten days away from you." He tells her point blank.

"Finn….it's only ten days it's not like you are leaving forever." She tells him wondering what this was truly about.

"I know…but I just got you back. I'm not ready to leave again." He tells her and it finally clicks to her what he's talking about.

"Finn…it's ten days we can talk on the phone every night or if you want we can video chat." She said trying to convince him to do this tour.

"I know but…it still sucks." He tells her. Rachel gives him a look and with that look he knows everything will be fine after all it is just ten days.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" she asked changing the subject.

"Sure." he says giving her a smile.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch that sex show your brother keeps talking about." He asked hoping that it would explain why Puck kept quoting that show.

"You want to watch Sex and The City?" she asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"You do know it's a chick show right?" she asked

"So…dudes can watch chick shows." he says to her as he places his arm around her.

"Ok…if you say so." she tells him as she places season three DVD in the player and moves back next to him.

They were almost done with season three and he was finding himself strangely getting into this show. Yes…it was a chick show but there were boobs in it and that made it better. But…he wanted to punch that Big guy in his face. How many times is he going to hurt Carrie before she dumps his ass to the curb. He knew he was going to have to ask Puck why he called douche bag Mr. Big.

"This is nice." she told him moving closer to him.

"Yes…it is. While I really want to punch that Big guy for breaking Carrie's heart." he tells her not realizing that she has a smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing…who would've thought you Finn Hudson would be so into this show." she teases him.

"I am not into this show I just think Mr. Big is a douche bag and Carrie would be better off with that Aidan guy." Ok…so he was a little into this show but there was no way he was going to admit it to her.

"Come on admit it you like the show. I mean…it's ok if you do." She says trying to get him to admit he likes the show.

"Nope." he shakes his head and he can see the evil grin forming across her face as she walks over and turns the TV off. "Hey I was watching that." It was right at the part where Carrie was at Aidan's window confessing her love to him.

"I thought you didn't like the show." she teases as she grabs the remote.

"I don't…I just want to know what happens next. So could you like give me the remote?" He asked as she just shakes her head and waves the remote at him.

"Nope…not until you admit you like the show." she teases.

"Have it your way then." He says getting up from the bed and tackling her. Which ends up with him on top of her tickling her. "Give up yet?" he asked with his devilish grin.

"Nope not until you admit it." she says trying to gain some kind of leverage so she could be on top of him but it wasn't working he was too god damned heavy and he wouldn't budge.

"Never." he says grabbing her wrists and pinning her on the floor. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way." he says his face is mere inches from hers and he is trying so hard not to kiss her soft red lips.

"Oh…really?" she says her voice is barely a whisper as she tries to keep her focus but…she can feel it fading fast. Finn gives her a nod and the next thing she knows is his lips are on his. It is a kiss that is sparked with lust, passion and something else that she can not quite figure out. She feels his tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance. When she lets him in it was like everything that she had been holding back was released in that one kiss. It was one that both made her happy and scared. They had been so caught up in each other that they did not hear Puck open the door.

"Uh…I'm going to grab something to eat." he says trying not to laugh at the situation Finn and his sister are in.

"Dude don't you knock!" Finn says quickly jumping off Rachel.

"I did." Puck says "Anyway I just wanted to see if you two wanted to grab something to eat with me but…I guess you two have other plans." he says as he walks out of the room. "Friends my ass." he says closing the door as Finn and Rachel bust out laughing.

"I think I am going to go back to my room." Rachel says as she gets out of the bed.

"Rach….are we going to talk about what just happened?" He asked confused walking towards her.

"We can talk later…you need your sleep. Good night Finn." she gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes to her room. While Finn falls back on his bed thinking how he was going to sleep after that. This friend thing was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Ok…so I really hoped you liked it. Sorry it was kind of short but I didn't want another 7,000 word chapter. So until next time leave a review and tell me what you think.


	3. Stitches

Disclaimer: Any questions refer back to chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone thanks again for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome! Ok…well not really much to say here so I will let you get to the real reason you came here.

Rachel was rudely awakened by her alarm clock, she rolled over and looked at the clock and noticed it was six am she let out a small groan not wanting to wake from here dream. She traced her lips still burning from where he had touched them a few hours ago. It was a kiss that both made her happy and scared the hell out of her. Happy…because it was something that had been in the back of her mind ever since she moved to New York. Scared…because she knew that he wanted more and she was not ready for what he wanted. At least not now. She listened to see if anyone was in the shower before grabbing her things. When she realized it was empty she decided now was the time to take a shower.

**XXXX**

Finn had been up for a few hours unable to keep his mind of Rachel and the kiss they shared. He really wasn't sure why he did it all he knew was that he loved her and in that moment he would've done anything to kiss her so…he did. And…well that we went well he figured she'd be pissed at him but…no there was something else there that he couldn't quite figure out. He shook his thoughts away as he looked at the clock it was a few minutes passed six and since he had to be at the studio at eight he figured he would get ready for the day. But…that thought slowly faded when he heard the water from the shower running. Well…damn there goes that thought he said to himself. So….he grabbed a pair of sweats and decided to make them some breakfast after all…it was the least he could do.

**XXXX**

Finn was placing the plates on the table when Rachel came down; her senses were assaulted by the smell of French toast and bacon. Rachel walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Morning." he says not taking his eyes off of her. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped tank top ,black leggings, and one of those see through lacy tops that show just enough to drive him crazy. Her hair is up in one of those claw thingies he never really understood what their purpose was to him they looked like little death traps. "I made us some breakfast. I…mean if you are hungry." he says as he motions to the table.

"Thanks." she says giving him a smile and taking a seat at the table.

"Look about last night…" Finns starts to say.

"Oh…my god these are amazing." she says taking a bite of the French toast.

"Uh…thanks I didn't know if French toast was still your favorite." He says taking a seat next to her deciding to just drop the whole kiss thing. It was quite obvious that she did not want to talk about it and strangely enough he was ok with it.

"I can't believe you remembered." She said looking into his eyes trying not to get lost in them. They were trying to be friends and well…friends didn't jump each other.

"I remember everything." he says under his breath.

"Huh?" she asked not quite hearing what he had said.

"Did you want some more coffee?" she gives him a nod and grabs her cup for her. "So you got any plans for the day?' He asked pouring her another cup of coffee.

"Well…first thing is first I have to get a new phone and I guess look for a job." She says continuing to eat her breakfast.

"What's wrong with the phone you have?" He asked trying his hardest not to reach over and brush away the stray strand of hair that was in her face.

"Yeah…about that see I kind of threw it at the wall." She says pointedly.

"Do I dare ask what it did to deserve that?" He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"One word Jesse." She says with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Remind me not to piss you off." He said knowing all too well the wrath of pissed off Rachel.

"You could never piss me off." She said not realizing that she had said that out loud.

"There was a time that I did." He said brushing his thumb against the inside of her hand.

"Are you bringing us down cause if you are…I have enough miles to go anywhere in the world." She says quickly getting up and placing her plate in the sink.

"Come with me today?" Finn blurts out wanting to spend as much time as he can with her.

"What?" not sure if she heard him right.

"Come to the studio with me today. I know the guys would love to meet you." He says getting up and placing his plate in the sink.

"Finn…I don't know I would love to but…I have to find a job." She tells him although her mind is screaming at her to just say yes.

"Come…on after all you are the reason why we even have this deal in the first place." He said not even realizing what he had just said.

"Ok…forgive me here but…I am a bit confused here. Why am I the reason you guys got a deal?" She asked confused by Finn's statement.

"Ok…here's the deal before you came back I was having a bit of writer's block. The label was on the verge of telling us to fuck off. But…something changed when I saw you at that airport it was like…everything was right in the world. So…I decided to give the song writing thing a shot again and well…I guess you're like my moose. Honestly if you hadn't come back I don't know what we would've done." Finn begins to explain as Rachel laughs at his use of the word moose.

"Finn…it's muse and while I am flattered I have always known you had it in you." She says as he gives her and embarrassed smile.

"Yeah…I knew it was something like that. But…you know what I mean. How about this you come with me to the studio and I will help you look for a job." he tells her trying to make a deal with her.

"Ok…fine I will go with you to the studio." she says giving him a smile.

"Great." He says leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm going to fix my hair." she says taking two steps back as Finn just gives her a look.

**XXXX**

When they arrive at the studio the guys are all sitting around playing with their instruments. "Whoa who's the looker?" Cole their guitarist says as all the other guys quickly pop their heads up and stare at Rachel.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Rachel leans in and whispers to Finn.

"Rachel don't mind him he doesn't get out much." Finn says.

"You're one to talk Hudson…when was the last time you got any?" Finn just glares at him and tosses an empty can at him.

"Ok…so this is Mike he is our drummer….over there you have Austin our bassist and well that ass over there is Cole our guitarist." Finn goes around and introduces the guys to Rachel as Sam walks in.

"Ok…so I just got off the phone with the producer and he said he's running a bit late." Sam says placing his phone in his pocket.

"And this clown over here is our manager S…" Finn starts to say when Rachel cuts him off.

"Sam Evans. Oh…my god!" Rachel runs over and gives him a hug as Finn stands there dumbfounded as the others just gives them a weird look.

"Woah….who knew Evans had taste." Cole pops off which earns a smack in the head from Finn.

"Wait…you two know each other?" Finn asked confused.

"Yea…we met my first year at NYADA when he was dating my dorm mate Mercedes." Rachel explains and Finn could fell a slight tinge of jealousy he was sure it wasn't like they had dated or anything.

"Wait…you dated Mercedes Jones top recording artist in the country Mercedes Jones?" Mike asked.

"Well…she was just Mercedes to me." He says. "It's good to see you Rachel we should catch up sometime." He says looking at Rachel. As Finn could feel his blood boil.

"Uh…sure maybe we could grab some lunch after wards." She says giving him a flirty smile. As she looks over at Finn and there is something in his eye she can't quite figure out what it is.

"That would be great…I know this great little café by Venice Beach." Sam tells her.

"Uh…Rach…I thought we were going to go job hunting afterwards." And there is was Finn was jealous.

"Oh…sorry I didn't know you two were like….together or something." Sam says as he can feel Finn burning a hole through him.

"Oh…no…no…Finn and I are not together we are just friends nothing more." She gives Finn a look. Finn feel like his heart has just been ripped out by her words.

"Yea….were definitely not together." He says playing it cool. Rachel can't help but laugh at Finn's jealousy.

"Cool…so it's a date then." Sam says as Finn fights the urge to jump over and punch him in the face. If anyone was going to go on a date with her it was going to be him.

"Yea….I guess it is." Rachel gives him a smile knowing that Finn is pissed about this. But…she didn't care they were friends and that was that. Besides who says she can't have lunch with an old friend? The guys' mouths drop when walks in a young woman about 20 comes in wearing a black corset a pair of leather pants and a red cropped jacket talking on her phone. Apparently she's pissed. "I don't care who they are I am not picking out all the brown M&Ms just to make that bitch happy. She can pick them out herself." Finn knows that voice can belong to none other than Quinn Fabray and with that he get's a huge grin on his face. "Well…well if it isn't Quinn Fabray." He says walking over and checking her out.

"Finn Hudson what a surprise." She says giving him a hug as he looks at Rachel and smiles. You know what two can play this game.

"So….what are you doing here?" He asked. As Rachel just glares at him.

"Well…I am supposed to check out some band that my boss says is going to be the next big thing." She rolls her eyes and looks over at Rachel. "Wait is that Rachel Puckerman?" she asked.

"Quinn." She said trying to put her game face on.

"What brings you to LA?" She asked in her usual fake voice.

"Just visiting an old friend." Rachel says which causes Finn to give her a look.

"Oh…I see still chasing after Finn." She says dismissively. This makes Rachel want to punch her in the face. See here's the thing about Quinn back in high school she was every girls dream blonde…beautiful…..head cheer leader….prom queen….and dated the quarterback of the football team. She represented every insecurity she ever had in high school.

"Still…same old Quinn." Rachel says. Shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" Quinn spats.

"Nothing." Rachel says deciding to play nice as Finn can't help but laugh. He couldn't believe the effect Quinn still had on her.

"Whatever so….where this band that Shue wanted me to check out." She asked annoyed.

"Uh…this is them." Sam motions at the guys.

"Well…well….let's se what you guys have." Quinn says giving Finn a seductive look. Rachel starts to take a seat on one of the couches when Quinn sees her. "Oh…this is a closed set man hands so if you don't mind could you like leave or something." Quinn says waving her hand dismissively.

"Actually…I kind of asked her to come." Finn says giving Rachel and apologetic look.

"No….it's cool. Actually I've got this thing…I need to do so…I'll just see you at the house." Rachel says walking out the room. As Sam quickly follows her. Quinn just smiles and shuts the door. "I'm waiting." she says taking a seat in her chair.

**XXXX**

"Rachel wait up." Sam says calling after her.

"What?" Rachel turns around not expecting Sam to be there. "Shouldn't you be with the band or something?" She didn't mean for that to come out bitterly but Quinn just brought the worst out in her.

"I'm just the manager. They will be fine with out me." He says. "So…how about that lunch date?" he asked.

"Sam…while I appreciate the offer I…have to be honest…I just got out of a relationship and I really don't want to date." she says trying to let him down easy.

"I get it you're still into him." Sam says a little let down.

"It's not like that at all trust me there is nothing going on between Finn and I." Ok so that may have not been the complete truth but…she really wasn't in the mood to talk about Finn.

"Ok…so what was that back there then?" Sam asked noticing the little game the two of them were playing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of let her get to me." Rachel tells him.

"I'm not talking about Quinn." Sam tells her.

"Oh." She says as they continue to walk.

"Can I just say something here?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"Ok…tell me if I am out of line here. But…I get the feeling you two are going to hurt each other real bad if you don't stop this game you two have." Rachel begins to protest but Sam stops her. "Ok…look I know that I may not have been there from the beginning but I have been around long enough to know. That you both still love each other and this game you guys are playing is a dangerous one. And honestly if you two continue the way you are going there is going to be nothing left to save." Sam explains to her as he watches her face.

"You're right it is none of your business. Now if you don't mind I think I just want to go home." She says as she walks off not giving Sam the chance to say anything.

**XXXX**

Rachel walked up the steps of the house drained and exhausted. After she left the studio she got her new phone and put some applications in. She looked around the drive and saw that Finn's car wasn't there which, was a good thing because she was in no mood to fight with him. She was beginning to rethink this whole friendship thing.

"Woah…Rach…you look like hell." Puck says noticing his sister's look.

"Please tell me there is wine in that fridge." She throwing her bag on the couch.

"Rough day?" Puck grins.

"Seriously not in the mood." She grabs the bottle of wine from the fridge and contemplates on getting a glass but decides against it.

"Ok…then I take it the job hunt didn't go well?" he says trying not to laugh at his sister.

"Oh…that went well actually. It was everything before that." She says taking a big swig from the bottle.

"Care to talk about it? Believe it or not I am a good listener." He says grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Not really all I want to do right now is go upstairs and take a nice hot bath and forget about Finn, and Quinn." Puck's eye go wide and he spits his beer out on to the counter at the mention of Quinn.

"Did you just say Quinn?" Puck asked in shock.

"Yeah…apparently she works for the producer that is working with the band." Rachel explains as she hands Puck a towel.

"So…did she say anything about me?" Puck asked.

"I wouldn't know she was too busy hanging all over Finn." Rachel spats as she takes another drink.

"Oh…" Puck says trying not to let this bother him.

"So…how was your date?" Finn says walking in and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Fuck off." Rachel glares at him and stomps upstairs not wanting to talk to him. Finn just smiles.

"What's up dude?" Finn says taking a seat at the bar.

"Don't know you tell me?" Puck says trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

**XXXX**

Ok….so there you have it. Sorry for the little cliffy here but I have decided to split this up. So should I continue with jealous finnchel or not? Well…you know the drill leave a review if you want. Until next time….

Up next…

Puck gets the shock of his life when he runs into Quinn.

Rachel and Finn continue to sort through their issues

Rachel gets some much needed news from someone she least expected.


	4. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1 if you have any questions.

A/N: Thank you again for the awesome reviews you all are the reason I keep this going. Sorry about not updating yesterday but I was sick and all I wanted to do was sleep.

_Previously on Wake up loving you..._

_"What's up dude?" Finn says taking a seat at the bar._

_"I don't know you tell me?" Puck asked trying to figure out what the hell had just happened._

**XXXX**

Finn just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face to be honest he really wasn't sure himself of what had happened. They day started out great they had breakfast and she went with him to the studio. Oh...yes the studio now he remembered. ...they had decided to play their who could be the bigger asshole game. "To be honest not...All that sure." Finn said taking a swig of his beer and setting it on the table.

"How about I help you out here bro. Does the name Quinn Fabray ring a bell?" Puck asked in an accusing tone.

"What I swear there is nothing going on with Quinn and me." Finn said thinking that Puck thought something was going on between them.

"Dude I know that much. What I am getting at is why you are all up in Quinn's business when you know what Quinn represents to her?" Puck says as Finn just looks at him.

"So...what Quinn and I dated but...that was a long time ago." Finn said trying to follow along with what he's saying.

"Damn it Finn are you that dumb?" Puck says getting up and throwing his empty bottle in the trash. While...Finn may be his best friend he was certainly passing him off.

"Ok...smart one explain?" Not really wanting play games anymore. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and tell Rachel he was sorry for being an ass.

"Ok...back in high school Quinn was what every girl wanted to be blonde. ...head cheerleader...prom queen...and drop dead gorgeous. ..And she had you." Puck tries his best to explain as Finn just sits there and let's Puck's words sink in.

"Rachel's not like that I mean she's not the girl to get hung up on all that crap." Finn said not buying what Puck is telling him.

"Finn...Finn don't you get it she represents everything Rachel thinks she is not." And that's when it clicks to Finn and it makes him feel worse than he already did.

"I fucked up didn't I?" The only reason he flirted with Quinn was because she was all over Sam.

"Yup." Puck tells him finishing off his beer.

"Now what do I do?" He says to no one in particular.

"Go..." Puck motions to the stairs and Finn nods when there is a knock on the door. "You expecting anyone?" Puck asked wondering who the hell was at the door. Finn just shrugs his shoulders as Puck opens the door in shock when he sees Quinn on the other side. "Hey." She says as Puck just stands there in shock he couldn't believe it Quinn was standing in front of him looking beautiful as ever.

"Quinn." He simply said as help motioned for her to come in.

"Can we talk?" Quinn shook her head and said nervously.

"Sure." Puck said confused as to what she wanted.

"In private?" She asked giving Finn a look.

"I think I am going to check on Rachel." Finn says giving her a look.

"Finn I am sorry if I messed things up between you two." Quinn says as she gives him a genuine smile.

"Thanks." He tells her.

**XXXX**

Rachel was upstairs soaking in her hot bath replaying everything that went wrong today. Everything felt so right this morning they were their usual selves but...as soon as they walked in the studio something changed. It was like he was a different person. She knew the only reason he flirted with Quinn was because he thought something was going on with her and Sam. What bugged her the most was why the hell did it bother them if they are supposed to be friends? Sam was right they had to stop playing this game they had going on between them. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped her robe around her and decided to watch some TV. When she walked into her room she did not expect to see Finn laying there on her bed hands behind his head looking sexy as hell.

"Finn…" She starts to say before he walks over and places his finger on her mouth.

"Shh…let me say what I have to say and then you can yell at me or whatever." He says as she gives him a nod.

"First off I want to say I was an ass I should've known that trying to flirt with Quinn was a mistake. But…the thing is when I saw you hug Sam I felt something that I am not used to…I was jealous when I saw you run into Sam's arms all I could think was why isn't she that happy to see me? Then I saw that look in your eyes and I knew it was just a game to you which…pissed me off even more…." Finn continues to explain.

"Finn…." She says but is cut off by Finn.

"Rachel please I am trying to apologize here…" Finn says giving her a smile.

"And…so I am. Finn I was stupid to ever think that we being friends could work." Rachel shakes her head.

"I…I thought that was what you wanted?" Finn asked feeling a bit hurt by Rachel's words.

"Finn…I'm tired." She says to him pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"We…can continue this later if you want?" Finn says turning to walk out.

"No…not that Finn…I am tired of the games…I am tired of fighting my feelings for you when the more I try to fight them the worse things get. I am tired of being scared….scared that all of this is going to blow up in our faces…I can't do it anymore. I am tired of the fighting….the backhanded comments….the acting like a couple but…not being one. It's all just too much and I know if we keep doing what are doing it's not going to end well. I have no more fight left Finn so….all or nothing what's it going to be?" Rachel says wiping away the tears that had fallen as Finn just stands there and let's her words sink in.

"All or nothing?" He asks as he moves closer to her.

"All or nothing." she nods as Finn crashes his lips into hers the kiss was soft and sweet everything that she had remembered his tongue brushed against her bottom lip she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. She felt his hand on the sliver of skin that was peeking out of her robe which sent her senses into overdrive she didn't know how much more she could take of this; she needed to feel more of him. She slowly moved her hands from his neck down the front of his chest feeling the definition of his abs under his shirt. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his erection through his jeans which sent a familiar sensation right to her core. He slowly moved his hands down her waist while pushing the door closed with his foot. He gently laid her down on the bed and he continued to move his hand lower and lower till he reached the bottom of her robe. "Finn." she whispered her voice thick with lust as he continued to move his hand closer to my core. He brushes his hand along my core feeling the wetness that has pooled underneath me. She can feel his hands tug at the belt of her robe giving him better access to her. He slowly moves his hands back down and she can feel his thumb gently swirl around her sweet nub. She can no longer take it anymore she reaches for his jeans and unbuttons them. She pushes them down over his hips and she reaches her hand in his boxers freeing his erection. She grabs his erection taking her thumb and swirling the wetness that had formed at the tip. She begins to gently stroke him up and down "God that feels so good." his voice thick. She continues her pace until we are both at our breaking points. She pushes his boxers down with her other hand not taking it anymore she had to feel him inside her. She can feel his hand grab hers. "Rach….if we do this there is no going back." He says looking in my eyes for any protest.

"I love you." she said her voice thick.

"I love you too." he says as he plunges inside her.

**XXXX**

Puck and Quinn had been walking around for quite sometime before stopping at a park. The were sitting on the swings still no one said a word.

"You wanted to talk?" Puck says breaking the silence.

"Ok…before I tell you what I have to say you have to promise that you will not say anything until I am done." She says looking him in the eyes he gives her a nod. "You have to promise Me." she says.

"I promise. Just tell me already." he says to her.

"Ok…so you know how I was pregnant with Beth and we gave her to Shelby?" Puck gives her a nod not sure where this was going. "Well after graduation I petitioned to get her back." Quinn continues as Puck starts to get pissed at what she is saying. "Well…long story short I got her back. It seemed like Shelby wasn't ready to be a mom after all. We have her back Puck." Quinn says with a smile on her face.

"What?" He says getting up. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"We have Beth back." She says.

"I have to go." Puck says knowing that if he stood there any longer he was going to blow up on her.

"Puck…please don't go." She grabs his arm trying to stop him.

"Look…I need some time to process this. I mean you come waltzing back here after two years of not talking and tell me that you got our daughter back. What do you want me to do? Jump for joy? Give you money? Why after all this time did you tell me now about her?" Puck tells her trying to push his anger away.

"I…don't know…I guess I just wanted to let you know that you have a daughter and I want you to be a part of her life." Quinn says feeling the tears form in her eyes. She knew she should've told him sooner but…she didn't know what to do.

"I want to be a part of her life too. Like I said I just need time can you give me that much?" Puck asked trying to figure out where to go from here.

"I can do that." She says wiping the tears away.

"Come here." he said pulling her into a hug he knew this wasn't easy for her either.

"Thanks…" she gives him a smile. "You want to get something to eat?" she asked.

"I think I am going to go for a walk…I just need to figure some things out." as much as he would love to have dinner with her he just needed to clear his head.

"Well….when you get them figured out can you call me?" She says handing him a piece of paper.

"Sure." he said trying to keep his voice from cracking as he watched her walk away. What was he going to do now? He could barley raise himself yet alone someone else. He thought as he continued to walk back to the house.

OK…well thanks for reading leave a review and let me know what you think.

So…as you can see there is no more jealous Finnchel I just couldn't do it anymore I much prefer happy Finnchel. I decided to make Quinn a bit less than a bitch that previously planned. If you guys have any suggestions let me know.

Up next….

Puck deals with the fact that he is a dad.

Finn asks Rachel and important question

Santana comes for a visit.


	5. Love is Hell

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

A/N: Thank you once again for the awesome reviews. I am really glad everyone is liking this so far. Ok…I am jumping ahead a bit here not too much just enough to kind of progress the story along.

_Love is hell…_

_One week later…_

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

Finn was lying on his side is head propped up by his elbow as he just laid there and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and somehow….even more beautiful than ever. He didn't know how he did it but she did. He could get used to waking up with her every morning. His grandmother used to say that "_You know you love someone when you can spend the entire night just sitting by the fire, watching him sleep." _ok…there may not be a fire but he now understood what she meant. He really did love Rachel more than anything in the world and he hoped one day to make her his wife. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and began placing soft kisses on her shoulder as he moved towards her neck he felt her move. "Morning." she said her voice still thick with sleep as she rolled over to face him.

"Morning beautiful." He said trying to keep his body from reacting so quickly to her voice. How was it possible for her to be this sexy first thing in the morning?

"What time is it?" she asked stretching her body out which drove Finn even crazier.

"Uh…seven in the morning." he says looking at the clock.

"Did you say seven?" She asked panicked.

"Yea…you just looked so cute that I couldn't wake you." he said moving his hand up her leg.

"Finn…Oh…my god! I have less than an hour to get to the airport!" She quickly jumps out of the bed. She was supposed to pick Santana up from the airport at eight why did he let her sleep in?

"Come back to bed Rach…we can get Santana a cab." he says trying to pull her back down but she just pushes his hand away.

"You do know this is Santana we are talking about right?" she says while grabbing her clothes.

"Ok…point taken. So…you want me to join you in the shower. We could save on water." Finn offers and Rachel thinks about this but shakes her head.

"Finn…I am already running late as it is and as much as I would love to take you up on your offer you know there would be no shower taking and well…I really don't want to face the wrath of Santana." she tells him.

"Ok…fine." he says as he flops back on the bed. She gives him a quick kiss and heads to take a shower.

**XXXX**

Rachel is pulling into the parking lot when she sees Santana standing there with her bags in her hand looking quite pissed off. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting here for like two hours now." Santana says pissed off as she throws her bag in the trunk of Rachel's car.

"Wait…I thought your plane landed at eight?" Rachel asked confused.

"You didn't get my text? My flight got bumped up so it landed early." Santana says getting in the car. "Wait…you were banging Frankenteen weren't you?" She says a devilish grin forming on her lips.

"San…I was not banging anyone as you so politely put it." Rachel just shakes her head and gets in the car.

"If you say so." she shrugs her shoulders. Knowing all too well that Rachel was lying.

**XXXX**

When they got back to the house Finn was already awake making breakfast knowing that the girls would probably be hungry. He thought about checking on Puck but…seeing as the only time he has came out of his room was to take a piss. He knew this whole Quinn/Beth thing had messed him up. From the moment he found out about Beth all he ever wanted was to be a dad. And…when he found out that she was giving Beth up it crushed him. It took him a long time to come to terms that he missed out on being a dad and now…it's ten times worse. "Ok…where is he?" A very angry Santana comes breezing through the door. Finn looks over at Rachel and she just shrugs his shoulders.

"Well…hello to you Santana." Finn says wondering if he should laugh or be scared. With Santana you never really knew.

"Sorry…I just had the flight from hell and then my ride was two hours late." She gives Rachel a look.

"Ok…then. I made breakfast its French toast." he said offering her the plate.

"Na…I'm too pissed to really eat. Now where's Puck?" Santana pushes the plate away.

"Upstairs on the right." Finn says as Santana heads upstairs to give Puck a piece of her mind.

"So…you want some breakfast?" Finn asked.

"Finn…you have really got to learn to make something else." She told him as she took the plate from him.

"Sorry…it's like the only thing I really know how to make." he says giving her a smile.

**XXXX**

Santana goes to find Puck and when she does it's not pretty he is lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey Santana…come in. I'm finally starting to understand these Soap Operas." Puck leans up off his pillow and has chips on his face. Santana just gives him a disgusted look.

"Ok…dirt merchant…put some pants on you're coming with me." She says while he continues to stare at the TV.

"Yeah…I don't think I can do that. See Days of Our Lives is about to come on and they are going to reveal who shot EJ. I wouldn't miss that for all the Pizza in LA. But…please come in…pull up a seat if you want…we got chips." he says offering her the bowl.

"Puck…you're pathetic." She gives him a disgusted look.

"Yeah…what's new? I'm not really sure what you want me to do about that." He says to her as he brushes the chips off his face and sits up in the bed.

"For starters you need a shower because you reek like ass….secondly you're going to pull your head out of your ass and be a dad to your daughter." Santana says while trying to hold her breath from the stench that is coming off of Puck.

"She lied to me Santana." Puck says.

"So…what does that mean that your daughter needs to miss out on having a father? Yeah…what Quinn did was a bitch move but guess what you can't change that. But…you can change the fact that you are being a royal douche rag." He knew he could always rely on Santana not to sugar coat things.

"What if I am not good enough?" He says grabbing the remote.

"Puck you are going to be a bad ass dad. I saw how you were when she was pregnant with Beth. You know there are not that many guys at any age yet alone sixteen that would've stuck around." She thought about yelling at him and telling him that he was being a jack ass but she knew that all he needed was a bit of a push.

"Come on San…look at me…I make minimum wage…I don't drive a fancy car. I'm just Puck the guy who is good at fucking things up." He says picking up the remote but…Santana grabs it from him and he tries to protest.

"Nope…you're going to get your ass off that bed and work this shit out with Quinn. Cause the way I see it is that Beth needs BOTH of you in her life. And…to be honest once you both pull your heads out of your asses you two are going to make great parents to that girl. So…I will be downstairs if you decide you want to make this thing work." She says as tosses the remote back on the bed and walks out of the door.

**XXXX**

"So….you think that she will get through to him?" Rachel asked grabbing some coffee.

"Well…if anyone can get through to him it will be her." Finn says as he can't help but look at how she looked this morning. "So…have you heard anything back from the places you applied to?" He asked shaking his head from his thoughts.

"I am beginning to think that I am destined to mooch off my brother." She tells him in a faltered tone.

"Come on you've only been job hunting for a week. I am sure someone will hire you." He tells her trying to be encouraging.

"I know and you're right." she said drinking her coffee.

"I got it." Finn says with this look in his eye.

"Finn…what is going on in that head of yours?" Not sure if she should be worried about what is going through his head.

"Come with me?" He says simply.

"Finn…I already told you I have to look for a job." she tells him.

"No…I mean come on tour with us?" Finn asked hoping that she would say yes. But he could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Finn…I can't just up and leave not…now not with this whole Quinn fiasco." As much as she wanted to go she knew she couldn't.

"What if I told you that Shue is looking for an opening act?" Finn tells her as she pauses for a second.

"Are you talking about Shuester as in our old glee coach Mr. Shuester?' Rachel asked confused for a minute of what their old glee coach had to do with this.

"Yea…he's the one producing our album." Finn explains.

"Ok…so what does this have to with me? Does he want me to be your opening act?" Rachel asked. Not really sure where this was going.

"Well…not exactly you see…Sam may have told Shue he knew of an act and well….Shue said and I quote bring her down here and if she's good well…we've got our opening act." Rachel thinks about this for a minute this would solve her job problem and she would get to spend more time with Finn.

"Finn…I don't know…I haven't preformed in front of people in a really long time." Finn sees her expression change and he knows something else is wrong.

"Come on at least give it a shot. You won't know until you try right?" He says trying to convince her.

"I don't even have a song ready or anything for that matter." she tells him deciding that it was time to put the past behind them.

"What about that one you sang at regionals our junior year?" He asked

"You mean Get it Right?" She says remembering the reason she wrote that song.

"Yeah…that one. Come on please." he says giving her the puppy dog look. Rachel thinks about it for a minute.

"Ok…fine I will do it." She says to him.

"Great." Finn gives her a smile and gives her a kiss. When Santana comes stomping down the stairs.

"Oh…will you two get a room." She teases as she grabs a cup of coffee.

"So…did you get through to him?" Rachel asked hoping that Santana had talked some sense into him.

"You…know what I am not sure. So…what's the plan for today?" she asked taking a seat at the table. Rachel looks at Finn and he gives her a nod.

"Well…I was going to go hang out with Finn at the studio and then try and find a job." Rachel tells her deciding not to tell her just yet about the possibility of her touring with Finn.

"Mind if hang out with you?" Santana asked not really buying what Rachel told her.

"Uh…yea sure." Finn says Rachel looks at him and he just shrugs his shoulders while Santana looks at them.

"Ok…what's up and don't tell me nothing because I can tell you two are hiding something so spill." she tells them knowing that they are both up to something.

"Ok….long story short the producer at the studio wants me to sing for him and if he likes me looks like I will be going on tour with Finn." Rachel says with a huge smile on her face.

"Rachel….that is great! Why didn't you tell me?" Santana says truly happy for Rachel.

"Well…Finn just told me like ten minutes before you came down." Rachel tells her.

"I hate to cut this short but…we have to be at the studio in like thirty minutes." Finn says.

"Well…then we better get ready." Santana says looking at Rachel.

**XXXX**

As they began to get closer to the studio Rachel could feel her nerves beginning to get the best of her.

"Rachel you ok?" Finn asked

"Ya…I'm fine just nervous that's all." She said taking a deep breath.

"Rachel you're going to do great I promise." he says placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Ya…girl you so got this." Santana says as they walk into the studio Rachel freezes when Quinn starts walking up to them

"Great….just great." Rachel mutters under her breath.

"I'm sorry." Ok so that was something Rachel was not expecting.

"I think you should be apologizing to Puck not Rachel." Santana tells her.

"For what?" Quinn asked trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Never mind…I'm gonna get something to drink." Santana says walking off.

"Look…what ever is going on with you and Puck that is between you two. All I want to know is if I can see my niece?" Rachel asked

"I think that can be arranged." Quinn said giving her a smile. "So…I hear you may be our opening act?" she said looking at Rachel.

"Yea." Rachel tells her.

"Well…welcome to the tour then." Quinn tells her and Rachel can tell that she is truly happy for her.

"What? I haven't even sang." Rachel says in shock.

"Oh…come on Rachel we all know that this is just a formality as far as I am concerned you have this tour." Quinn says giving her a smile and walking away. Rachel looks at Finn and he just shrugs his shoulders.

**XXXX**

Rachel had been talking to a few of the guys and the more she talked to them the more she realized that they really were not as bad as she thought well….Cole was still debatable. He was just an ass he almost reminded her of Puck when he was younger.

"So…where is this amazing singer at Finn?" Mr. Shue walks in looking around the room.

"Right here." he says pointing at Rachel and Mr. Shue's eyes light up.

"Rachel Puckerman uh…how long has it been?" he says in shock seeing his former and most prized student standing in front of him.

"Mr. Shue. It's uh…good to see you." she says still feeling a bit nervous.

"You can call me Will I am no longer your teacher. So…Finn why didn't you tell me that it was Rachel?" Will asked looking over at Finn.

"You never asked." He said going over some sheet music.

"Fair enough. Well…Rachel show us what you've got." He tells her. "This all just a formality. You've got the tour." He tells her as he takes a seat in his chair. Rachel walks up to the mic and gives the guys a nod.

Rachel takes a deep breath trying to find her focus as she begins the song.

_What have I done? I wish I could run.  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
now I feel the weight of the world is  
on my shoulders  
_

Finn can't help but stare at her in awe. Every time he heard her sing it always stirred something in him.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just want to fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
to get it right?  
To get it ri-igh-ight?_

Rachel could feel herself getting lost in the emotions that she had felt when she wrote this song.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

'_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

As Rachel continues to sing Finn can tell something is wrong and she is about to lose it.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
to get it right?_

Rachel takes a deep breath knowing that she has to keep it together. This was the part that had always broke her down because at the time she knew it was true.

_So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air  
and accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair  
_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
and finally, someone will see  
how much I care!_

(Flashback)

Rachel was backstage fixing her make up when Finn walks up behind her

"Break a leg." Finn says from behind.

"Last time we were here you told me that you loved me." She says trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"I really like that song you wrote." He says changing the subject.

"Listen carefully, because I mean every word of it."

(End flashback)

He kicked himself so many times for taking her for granted.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
_

Rachel finished out the song never taking her eyes off of him.

_When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
but how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take  
to get it right  
to get it ri-igh-ight?_

"Wow…Rachel that was amazing! Still as good as ever actually…I think it sounded better." Will says getting up as everyone in the room claps for her. Quinn gives her a knowing smile.

"Thanks Mr. Sh…I mean Will." Ok no matter how old she is it will always be weird calling him weird.

"I think we have our opening act." Will says looking at the others as they all nod their heads.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"Like I told you this was all just a formality. The tour was already yours." he tells her.

"Wow…thanks." she tells him.

"Ok…I am going to draw up the paperwork needed by the record company and I will give you a list of tour dates." He tells her as he starts to walkout of the room.

"Thanks." she couldn't believe she actually got the tour.

"Oh…and Rachel it was nice to see you again." He says walking out the door.

"You too." she says to him.

"Well…I think this calls for a celebration." Quinn says looking at the others for confirmation.

"Hell…ya!" Cole says giving Rachel a high five.

"See…I knew you had it." Santana tells her.

"Ok…how about we all meet up at Sharkey's say around six?" Mike suggests as he looks around the room.

"Sharkey's at six sounds great." Rachel says as the others agree.

"Ok…well…I am going to let you guys finish up rehearsal and I will see you tonight. Congratulations again Rachel." Quinn says giving Rachel a hug as she walks out of the door.

**XXXX**

Quinn walks over to the elevator and pushes the button to the floor that her office is on when it opens she is shocked to see who is on the other side.

"Puck?" She asked wondering why he was here.

Ok…so there you have it. Sorry for the cliffy but I think it's only fair that they have their own chapter. I promise that I will have an update first thing tomorrow I have the next chapter halfway written. Ok…well you know the drill leave a review let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this fic.

Up next….

Quinn and Puck talk about Beth.

Finn and Rachel get ready for their tour.

Sam runs into someone from his past.


	6. Everlasting

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1 if you have any questions.

A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome. Thank you to those who added this story to their favorites. Ok…so this will pick up where it left off in the last chapter but…will jump ahead.

_Previously on Wake up loving you…._

"_Puck?" Quinn says as she sees Puck on the other side of the elevator door._

_XXXX  
_

_Everlasting..._

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked in shock as she tried to read his face.

"I came here to talk." It was a simple statement.

"We talked the other night." she tells him.

"No…you talked I just listened in shock now…it's my turn. See it has come to my attention that yes…indeed…I am an ass…which you probably know better than most people. And perhaps better than anyone on earth. But…I digress. See…the thing is that…while I may have been pissed at you for waiting almost two years to tell me that you had gotten Beth back. I was more afraid of history repeating itself." He tries to explain things to her but its not coming out the way he wanted it to.

"Explain." She says genuinely wanting to know what's on his mind.

"Ok…see the thing is that my dad checked out when I was like eight. And…well you know the story of my mom. So since the age of fourteen it has been just me and Rachel. When you told me that you were pregnant with Beth I will admit I was scared as hell of turning into my dad but…I accepted it because obviously someone out there thought I'd be a good dad. But…then you told me that you were going to give her up and that you did not want my help. Do you know how bad that messed me up? It was like my whole world crashed in front of me. And…when I finally accept the fact that I will never get that chance to be a better father than mine was. You come waltzing back in telling me that I have that chance again but…you're not going to give it to me. Do you know how that made me feel?" Puck says as he moves closer to her looking her in the eye.

"Puck…I never…." Quinn says as she swallows hard.

"I don't think you do…because if you felt one shred of what I felt you would've told me sooner. See…the thing is whatever issues we may have…our daughter is number one…and I will be a part of her life. Even if that means I have to get a lawyer and file for joint custody. I will do what ever it takes to be the best dad I can to her." He says trying to hold the tears that are threatening to fall back.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." It was really all she could say. He was right their daughter needed both of them no matter what was going on between them.

"So…with that being said I would like to see my daughter." Puck says taking a step back hoping that he has gotten through to her. Quinn pulls out a pen and paper from her bag and scribbles down some numbers.

"Here is my number…I have to get this tour thing finalized. So call me later and we can figure something out." She tells him as he takes the piece of paper from her.

"I think my sister is going to go crazy not having Finn around." He says as it dawns on her that he doesn't know that Rachel is going on tour too.

"I don't think she will have any problems." She says smiling at him.

"How so?" He asked knowing that something was up.

"Rachel didn't tell you?" Quinn asked.

"Tell me what?" He asked his curiosity peaked now.

"She got the tour." Quinn said and judging by the shock on his face he had no clue at all.

"What?" Puck says in shock.

"Ya…Shue was looking for an opening act and well Finn brought her down here to try out which…I am not even sure because we all knew she already had it." Quinn explains and she can see the pride in his eyes.

"I'm a little hurt she didn't tell me but…I guess me being a hermit for the past week made it hard for her to do that. So…she is going to go on tour with Finn and the guys? Oh…she is in for a ride." He says knowing exactly what goes on when bands go on tour.

"She is but I know she can handle it." Quinn says.

"So…when does this tour start?" Puck asked.

"Well…I have to finish up some paper work and they can leave as early as tomorrow." she tells him.

"Wow…" was all that he said.

"But…really I do have to go." Quinn tells him.

"Yeah…Yeah." He says dismissively

"I'm glad we talked." she says giving him a small kiss on the cheek as she walks away.

"Me too." he says giving her a smile as he watches her walk away. That woman was going to be the death of him that was for sure.

**XXXX**

Finn walked into the hotel room after an afternoon of interviews and photo shoots. He was exhausted he looked at his watch he had a few hours until sound check he figured that he'd take a nap but…that changed when he saw Rachel sitting there by the window notebook in hand he knew she was working on something. "Hey." He said walking over to where she was sitting.

"Hey." She said putting the notebook down and giving him a hug.

"Well…I can see someone missed me." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry." She said as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't be." He told her giving her a reassuring smile.

"So…what are you writing?" he asked looking at the notebook.

"Just trying my hand at song writing. I was good at it in Glee Club. I figured I'd give it another shot." She explained.

"Can I see what you have so far? Maybe we could write it together. After all we did make a good team back then." He tells her thinking back to when they were in New York. Rachel thinks about this for a minute. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open herself up like that just yet.

"Finn…I don't know." she says to him still wondering if she should let him read it or not.

"Come on I promise to only say good things about it." He says trying to convince her to let him read the song. "Please?" he says giving her his puppy dog look.

"Ok…fine but I swear if you say that it sucks I'm going to kill you." She says as she hands him the notebook. He laughs at her threat as he takes a seat next to her and begins to read what she wrote. "Wow…Rach…these are really good." He couldn't believe the words she had written. It was like she had some how found a way into his head. This was exactly how he felt about her.

"Thanks…I wrote it about the night we got back together." She tells him as she feels herself start to relax knowing that he liked the song.

"It's amazing Rach. Do you thing I could add something to it?" He asked thinking that this could make a really great duet for them.

"Yeah…sure." She says handing him a pen. He takes the pen and begins to write. She watches as she holds the pen to his face like he is thinking of the next line she couldn't help to think how damn sexy he looked. But…she knew she had to keep her hormones in check. This was neither the time nor the place to jump his bones.

"Here." He says handing the notebook breaking her from her thoughts. She takes the notebook and reads what he wrote.

"Finn it's perfect." She says her voice was thick with emotion. She couldn't believe the beauty of his words could have this much of an effect on her.

"You know what?" He says not taking his eyes off her.

"What?" she asked feeling herself gravitate closer and closer to him.

"We should do this as a duet." He tells her as he finds it harder and harder to focus. He closes his eyes trying to rid his mind of the thoughts he was having right now.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I said we should…" he begins but is quickly cut off by her.

"I heard what you said. What about the guys? Don't you think that you should talk to them about this first?" It wasn't that she didn't want to do a duet with him. She just wanted to make sure that the rest of the band was okay with it.

"Ya…sure I will let them know at sound check. I think that we should end the show with it." He could tell by the look on her face that she really didn't like the idea. But…he didn't care he knew the guys would agree with him.

"Tonight? I mean we haven't even sung it together. And I don't even have a melody written for it." She tells him but she knows that no matter what she says he has already got his mind made up.

"Rachel we are doing this song tonight. This song is way too good not to. Don't worry about a melody I think I have one that would be perfect." He tells her.

"Okay fine…but it this song sucks it's all your fault." She tells him giving him a wide smile.

"Trust me this song is not going to suck. To be honest I think this song is going to be a hit. Who knows it could very well be on our album. That we still have to finish." He says knowing that she may very well have a freak out right now. But he didn't care he knew this song was going to be a hit.

"You know I love you right?" She tells him as she places a small kiss on his lips.

"And…I love you." He says pulling her closer to him. While he deepens the kiss.

"Shit! We better get ready for sound check." She says breaking the kiss.

"Damn it woman! You know you are going to be the death of me." He tells her.

"I know." She says giving him a flirty smile and walking off.

**XXXX**

Well…sound check went great the guys loved the song and agreed that it would make a kick ass duet. Finn and the guys were backstage waiting for Rachel to finish up her last song. He still couldn't get over the confidence she had on that stage it was like he was watching another woman. He heard the crowd cheer loudly. "Thank you! You guys are amazing!" Rachel said into her mic as she took a bow. It was still unreal to her that she was standing her on this stage singing in front of thousands of people. The crowd cheered some more and started chanting for an encore. "Ok…so I am going to try out a new song out on you guys tonight. I hope you like it." Rachel said as Cole and Austin start to play the first chords of the song and the crowd goes wild as she gives a huge smile and begins the song.

_Rachel: Little words come out in whispers let this moment never end let this night turn into morning and the chill run through our skin. _

_Rachel: I don't want to say goodnight. I don't want to say goodbye. Let this moment be everlasting. I don't want to go to bed. I rather live this dream instead and let this moment be everlasting. _

Rachel does some ad-libbing as Mike begins his drum part.

_Finn: One touch is all I'll need and one kiss that makes you weak. And I'll never be able to have this kind of moment without you. _

Finn comes out on to the stage and the crowd goes wild as he sings his part.

He slowly moves closer to her as they sing the chorus together.

_Finn and Rachel: I don't want to say goodnight. I don't want to say goodbye. Let this moment be everlasting. I don't want to go to bed. I rather live this dream instead and let this moment be everlasting. _

Rachel reaches her hand out to him as she sings her line.

_Rachel: So don't go nowhere_

Finn takes her hand and pulls her closer to him her back is towards him as he gently runs his fingers down his side.

_Finn: Baby stay right here _

Rachel could feel herself getting lost in his voice and his touch.

_Rachel: With me _

Rachel slowly releases herself from his touch and walks over to the other side of the stage. Knowing that if she stayed there any longer it was going to be New York all over.

_Rachel: Cause I don't want to say good night _

Rachel gives him a knowing look over her shoulder as he walks towards her.

_Finn: And I don't want to say goodbye _

Rachel slowly turns around as she can feel herself gravitate towards him.

_Finn and Rachel: Let this moment be everlasting. _

Finn moves closer closing the space between them as he lifts his hand to her cheek. Rachel closes her eyes in response to his touch.

_I don't want to go to bed I'd rather live this dream instead and let this moment be everlasting. _

They finish out the song not taking their eyes off each other. They are so close that she can feel his breath on her skin and it is intoxicating. The roar of the crowd breaks them out of their trance and they turn to the crowd. Rachel looks at Finn as he smiles at her. "Thank you and goodnight." he says while the rest of the band comes out and takes a bow.

**XXXX**

Finn, Rachel and the rest of the band are backstage packing up their gear.

"Guys that was awesome!" Austin says as he puts his guitar in its case.

"I think we should do this every night." Mike says as he packs his gear.

"Wow…guys that was amazing!" Will says walking in and clapping.

"Will…what are you doing here?" Mike asked in confusion seeing as Will never came backstage to congratulate them.

"Well…judging by how my Twitter feed is blowing up. I'd say I am here to welcome our newest member." Will says turning to Rachel.

"What?" She says confused.

"The fans have spoken and they want more Finn and Rachel songs. So I'd like to welcome you to Residue." Rachel couldn't believe her ears was he serious?

"Uh….shouldn't the guys have a say in this?" She asked.

"Well…ok then." He says as he turns to the guys. "What do you think?" Will asked.

"Hell yea!" Austin says as he gives Rachel a hug.

"Uh…of course." Mike says

"About time we get a hot piece of ass to make us look good." Leave it to Cole to say some crude shit. Rachel just smiles and shakes her head as the other guy just look at Cole. "What you guys were thinking it too." he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Finn….you're the only one that hasn't said anything. What do you think?" Will asked noticing Finn had been quiet. Finn looks at Rachel and smiles at her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He says taking her hand.

"Well…then it's settled. Welcome to Residue Rachel." Will says walking out the door.

"Well…I think this calls for a celebration." Cole who is always up for a party says. As everyone nods in agreement.

"Rach…you got a minute?" Finn says stopping her.

"Sure." She nods.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Finn says as the others nod and walk out the door.

"What's up?" Rachel asked noticing that Finn is acting weird.

"It's you." He says simply.

"What?" She asked confused by what he said.

"It's you the one I want standing next to me when my dreams come true." He says walking towards her.

"Ok….explain." Rachel says.

"Ok…earlier today during one of the many interviews one of the reporters asked me who I wanted standing next to me when my dreams came true. And…I couldn't answer it not until…now. You're the one I want standing there it's always been you." He says as he reaches in his pocket. "And…I know this seems sudden seeing as we've only been together for a few months. But…honestly there is no one else in this world that I want. So…Rachel Barbara Puckerman will you do me the honors of being my wife?" Finn says as he gets down on one knee. Rachel's hands fly up to her mouth she couldn't believe it he was actually proposing to her.

"Yes…yes I will marry you." she says as he places the ring on her finger and kisses him passionately. "You know you're insane right?" She says breaking the kiss.

"Yep." He says giving her a smile. "So…how about we go celebrate?" He says as she nods and he places his arm around her as they walk out the door.

**XXXX**

Well….there you have it I hope you all liked it. The song used is called Everlasting by Nichole Marceaux Featuring Nolan Neal. You should check it out it is an amazing song.

So…until next time you know what to do. Leave me a review let me know what you want next in this fic.


End file.
